The invention concerns integrally glazed display case assemblies with a variable base of the resulting frame, which is pillarless and dustproof. Such display case assemblies are used above all for exhibition and museum purposes.
Commonly used are integrally glazed columnless display case assemblies, composed of glass panels having several various sizes and various edge design and various position of sealings. Such assemblies are characterized by a poor variability and a poor possibility of rearrangment in another configuration.
Known are dismountable assemblies with a possibility of opening individual glass walls (CZ 281944), consisting of frames, whose one part is formed by a carrying section, in which is fitted, with freedom of tilting or shifting, an actuating member, providing for pushing forward of a supporting member, fitted with freedom of sliding on an actuating member. The push-forward supporting member is rigidly fastened to a glass wall. This concept has used several different size glass panels. For each assembly the layout of individual glass panels with defined dimensions, edge cutting pattern and seal position had to be defined in advance. Each of the panels is connected in different ways, depending on its position in the assembly, with a support section, whose form also depends on the position in the whole assembly. From this analysis it becomes apparent that it is difficult to reassemble from one display case assembly another one with a different plane geometry. Also the replacement of individual assembly parts is difficult owing to their various dimensions.
The disadvantages described above are eliminated by a display case assembly with variable base of the resulting frame, built-up from modules, constituted by an upper and/or by a bottom module frame and by glass panels, consisting according to the invention in that the module is formed by an upper and/or by a bottom module frame and at least by one glass panel, the module frames being interconnected with each other by identical intermodule connecting members to constitute a form of the resulting frame of the display case assembly, module frame is built-up from carrying frame sections and corner connecting members, the carrying frame section being rigidly connected by means of the corner connecting member with an adjacent carrying frame section and/or with an intermodule connecting member, to which is directly connected another corner connecting member with a carrying frame section of an adjacent module, the corner connecting member being a prism fitted on its vertical surfaces with grooves for latching of the head of a lock, which is situated on both ends of the carrying frame section and/or of the intermodule connecting member, the carrying frame section has a form of a prism with a length corresponding to the length of the module frame less the double length of the base of the corner connecting member, the intermodule connecting member has a form of a prism, the glass panels are rectangular, all their side edges are perpendicular to the plane of the glass panel, only one vertical side edge of each glass panel is fitted with a seal, which is in contact with the adjacent glass panel, the upper and/or the bottom edge of the glass panel is connected with the carrying frame section, being a component part of the upper and/or of the bottom resulting frame of the display case assembly.
The side edge of the glass panel fitted with the seal is in contact with the vertical side of an adjacent glass panel or is in contact with a vertical side edge of an adjacent glass panel.
In a display case assembly formed from the modules with a paralellipipedical base the wall width A of the glass panel is preferably determined by the relationship A=B+T xe2x88x92tt+2tk, where
B is the outer dimension of the module frame in horizontal plane running through the glass panel and the module frame,
T the thickness of the glass panel
tt thickness of the seal
tk the design distance between the module frame and the glass panel .
The modules with a rectangular base consist of at least two identical glass panels and at least of two equidimensional carrying frame sections and identical corner connecting members.
The modules with a rectangular base consist of identical vertical glass panels and of equidimensional carrying frame sections and identical corner connecting members.
The modules with a rhombic base consist of identical vertical glass panels and of equidimensional carrying frame sections.
The surface of the glass panel can be curved and such bow-like glass panel is connected with an upper and/or a bottom curved carrying frame section.
The display case assembly can open any of its vertical glazed walls by pushing forward and then by side-shifting of the glass panel over an adjacent vertical glass panel. This can be achieved in that in the carrying frame section on its whole length an actuating section is fitted with freedom of shifting or tilting, on the whole length of which a supporting section is situated with freedom of displacement, said supporting section being rigidly fastened to a displaceable vertical glass panel. The supporting section is pushed out from the carrying frame section and travels sideways with the panel along the adjacent supporting section.
The display case assembly is pillarless and dustproof.
The display case assembly consists of modules, a module having at least one upper or bottom module frame and at least one glass panel. The remaining sides of the module, situated inside the display case assembly, can be free. The module frames are connected with each other by intermodule connecting members. The glass panels are connected with the upper and/or with the bottom carrying frame section, being a component part of the module frame.
The modular system according to the invention permits to get a maximum variability of the display case assembly with a minimized number of various glass panel sizes.
The system of glass panel interconnection according to the invention makes it possible, in the case of module with paralellipipedical base and with a glass panel width A defined by the relationship A=B+Txe2x88x92tt+2tk, to assemble highly variable display case assemblies. It enables to assemble from glass panels of identical sizes an inner fillet, an outer corner or a straight wall of a display case assembly.
In the case of a constant module height with a square base only one size of glass panels, carrying frame sections, corner connecting elements and intermodule connecting elements is sufficient.
So it is possible to assemble from an equidimensional carrying frame section, rigidly connected with a glass panel, using a unified corner connecting member and an intermodule connecting member, any display case assembly, composed of modules with a square base. In some versions the module frame inner parts can be completely left out.
It is therefore obvious that the customer can build up from a minimum number of various elements, if only one glass height is used, a display case of any plane geometry. When using carrying frame sections, in which are inserted an actuating section with freedom of shifting or tilting, and a supporting section with rigidly fastened glass panel, any vertical walls of the display case assembly can be opened. The universal character of individual elements enables to easily modify the display case assemblies without the necessity of safeguarding the order and layout of individual walls in the assembly, and to replace readily any glass wall in a given assembly.